splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
William Hall
William Hall was one of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. Before the crash he witnessed Samantha Walker murder Nicola Trent. He used this information to blackmail the family for money. After the crash, he was disowned by the Walkers' but he later starter to regret what he did. However, when they didn't allow him back into their lives, he labelled them his enemies. Before the crash Childhood William used to live on the same street as Elliot, Geraldine, Veronica and Samantha. He used to play in their garden and in their house on a number of times, but, William's mother didn't approve. She locked William in a dark room as punishment whenever he played with the family because she believed that Geraldine was a slut. She eventually forced William to be horrible to Samantha and Veronica. ("Blame it on the Parents") Geraldine's disappearance When William witnessed Samantha accidentally murder a girl, he used this information to blackmail Elliot into giving him money. One morning, Samantha was woke up by him and William arguing about the secret William was keeping and money, William then left in rage and said 'You're gonna regret this'. In rage, William sent Geraldine on a spa trip, saying it was from Elliot, and then he made it look like she had been kidnapped. He then sent a ransom letter, asking for money for the return of Geraldine. William then flew to Australia with Elliot and Samantha to leave the money in the designated place. Later that night, William went back and collected the money. ("Say Goodbye") ("I Spy With My Little Eye") Oceanic Flight 815 Before boarding Oceanic Flight 815, he visited an airport café with Samantha and Elliot. After Samantha ignored him when he asked her to get some napkins, William went to get them instead. In his absence, Samantha complained about the relationship with William, but Elliot insisted that she had to stay with him or else 'everything falls apart'. When he returned, they denied talking about him. ("A New Beginning, Part 2") When boarding the plane, William grasped Samantha's hand tightly as he pulled her; she was clearly upset. Elliot stood by in the background, knowing he could do nothing. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") On the Island Days 1-44 (Season 1) On the night of the crash, William was among the survivors when they decided to split up into 4 groups, and then when they witnessed the noises of the monster come from the jungle. The next morning, William joined the shelter group along with Samantha, Elliot and Abigail. Whilst looking for items for shelters, William was repeatedly horrible to the girls in the group, resulting in making Abbie leave. When it started to rain, he took shelter in the plane wreckage and then when it stopped, he witnessed Joe's mysterious attack; he then ran into the jungle with the group. ("A New Beginning, Part 1") When the group realised Samantha had gone missing, everyone shouted for her except for William. Later, when Samantha returned with Josh and Charlotte, William went back with the group to the crash site to help Joe. ("A New Beginning, Part 2") When the group arrived back at the crash site, they found Joe's dead body and realised Alex was missing. The next day, he attended Joe's funeral and listened as Melissa said a few words about him. When the group decided to move to the beach, William, along with James and Elliot went out to search for Alex, but instead, they found Olivia and Thomas. ("Say Goodbye") ("Run Away, Run Away") When the group grew concerned about William, Elliot and James's absence, they all called a meeting to decide what to do, but whilst they were talking, the three returned to camp with the new members. ("Intruder Alert") When food started to run low, William and Hassan had a fight over some of the remaining food. After the fight was broke up, some of the group left to find food. William stayed at the beach. When the group returned, William was unaware that he was being watched by a periscope sticking out of the sea. ("Man in Black") When Anya nearly drowned, William watched as Thomas performed CPR on her. ("Blame") When Alex mysteriously returned to the camp, William watched by as people helped him, and then later, he was among the survivors when they discovered the wooden pallet wash ashore. ("Crazy People") When Darien returned from his trip in the jungle, the two talked and Darien revealed that he saw natives on the island. William then warned Josh and Charlotte about it, and they felt it was best that they should go find them. ("I Spy With My Little Eye") One morning, William and Darien were sat talking; seconds later, when Elliot became ill, William watched by as Hassan performed CPR on him. When Alex was attacked, the group decided to set a search group up to find the natives, William joined the group after ordering Samantha not to. He then left in the morning with 6 other people. ("Leave Me Alone") When walking through the jungle, looking for the natives, he and everyone else were knocked out by a sonar fence. He was then put into a cage in a room with other people. When Vanessa came in to look for Alex, William was aggressive towards her, and he was nearly shot. ("Woman in Black") After many days of being held hostage by Vanessa, William and the others finally managed to escape and they headed back to their camp. ("Let Go") When they arrived back, William was greeted by Samantha. Later on, when Vanessa infiltrated their camp, she started shooting at the survivors. William avoided being shot. ("An Eye for an Eye") The next day, William attended Hassan's funeral and he was present when James and Alex returned from Vanessa's camp with files on everyone in the camp; except Thomas. ("It's All My Fault") William was present when the camp continued to question why Thomas didn't have a file. ("Desperate") One day, William tried to get back together with Samantha, but because Abbie was present, he put it off. ("Come Back to Me") When Anya was kidnapped by Thomas, William was present when she was announced to be missing. ("Ah, but Underneath") Days later, William finally asked Samantha to get back together with him; but she declined. Elliot then threatened William to stay away. Afterwards, Elliot collapsed and Samantha blames William. ("Regretful Heart") Two days later, William asked Josh where the guns where so he could defend himself if Thomas returned, but Josh wouldn't give him one. Later that day, Olivia found William pacing up and down the beach with his hands behind his back. During their talk, he said he wanted Samantha to suffer for the bad things she did to him. ("Flying the Nest, Part 2") Later that night, Anya returned to the camp. She took the whole camp to Ji's plane so they could escape. William joined the trek but halfway through he went to the toilet, he didn't return to the group afterwards. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") Days 44-67 (Season 2) The same night, William was wandering through the jungle when he came across an unconscious Olivia. He woke her up and then they both headed back to the camp together. ("That Pretty Little Picture") The next day William returned to the camp with Olivia where he learnt of Elliot's death. ("Actus Reus") Two days later, William talked about Samantha, behind her back, to other survivors. ("The Whole Shabang") Later on, he witnessed Darien and Melissa tell the camp about the man they saw in the jungle. The next day he restrained Ellie as she kicked about frantically when she arrived at the camp. ("Copy Cat, Copy Cat") When Josh and Michelle left the camp, he and Charlotte went hunting; but William only went to spend time with Charlotte. Charlotte then asked if he liked her and she realised he did. Charlotte then told William that she knew he blackmailed Samantha. He then confronted Samantha, but forgave her when he remembered that he used to like her. ("Blame it on the Parents") Three days later, William helped Josh, James and Darien find Olivia. During the search Josh realised that William had feelings for Charlotte, so he questioned him. William didn't take it lightly and he attacked Josh. Whilst headed back for camp, they found Olivia with Mathew. ("Moments in the Woods") Trivia *William has met all of the main characters except for Blaine and Heather. *William hasn't met any of the main characters from Lost. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Samantha's flashback characters Category:Elliot's flashback characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 passengers Category:Olivia's flashback characters Category:Villains Category:Season 2 characters Category:Characters based on real people